


Interlude B37

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [263]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Brome - Freeform, Caring, Destiel - Freeform, Exhaustion, F/M, Gay Sex, Heaven, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, London, M/M, Multi, Period Typical Attitudes, Scotland, Taxis, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: ֍ Doctor John Watson does not pout though he may find a cab journey a little slow, what is left of Mr. Byron Blackwater regrets something that had seemed like a good idea at the time, and in Heaven Mrs. God is told No.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaid_diah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaid_diah/gifts).



_[Narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Esquire]_

John was not pouting. Or at least he said he was not. It still looked remarkably like a pout, and had it not traumatized our cab-driver I might well have had my way with him right there and then!

“Benji looked well”, I said innocently.

He glared at me. We were returning from our friend Mr. Benjamin Jackson-Giles' fortieth birthday party, which had been marked by his ever-increasing family from across London. The gentleman whom we had rescued from the horrors of the Tankerville Club was now a respectable London citizen whose pretty wife was pregnant yet again (with child number eighteen!), and both she and Benji had looked at me in a way that John Had Not Liked.

We had also met my brother Luke and his lover Sandy there, as it was not long before the birthday of Benji's son and Luke's godson Luke Junior. The elder Luke had looked totally out of it I had thought, but that was what you got when you were in your mid-fifties and your younger lover was the sort of person who dragged you off to a back room and emerged sometime later with what could only have been described as a strut. At least my brother would not have to worry too much about his pension; Sandy was going to 'sex' him into an early grave.

I wondered if I might do the same with John...... deliberately or inadvertently.

“Their new home is good”, John said. “It was good of you to help them get it.”

That had been one of my less pleasant dealings recently, as the owner of the house that Mrs. Jackson-Giles had set her heart on was not only an open racist but worse, the sort of fellow who went round telling everyone about their own lesser failings. Fortunately an anonymous buyer had offered him the full price subject to an immediate sale, and the Jackson-Gileses had been able to move into their new house a few months back. And certain financial problems said bigot may have subsequently experienced were just pure coincidence.

“Parties are all right”, I said, “especially as _someone_ had the foresight to ask them to lay on pie, but it will be good to get back to Baker Street. These panties are not fully worn in yet.”

I flashed him the briefest glimpse of purple, and for a moment I wondered if he might beat Luke to the grave after all. He whined before banging on the roof of the cab.

“Driver! Go faster!”

I just smirked.

֍


	2. Chapter 2

_[Narration by Mr. Byron Blackwater, Esquire]_

I was sure that I would be able to move again some day. Maybe do that walking thing even. Perhaps make it all the way to work..... no, that might take longer.

Jaime was still hard inside me, holding me in a tight embrace from one side while Arthur did the same from the other and waited his turn. Like a complete moron I had agreed that as their 'heats' seemed to be growing shorter these days we would not go to Cairnryan as planned for the next one and they would instead work them out on me here. 

Ye Gods, what _had_ I been thinking?

My own poor cock hung limp between me and Jaime, every last drop of come having been drained from my poor broken body after a succession of Lord alone knew how many orgasms. I was only four years older than the horny bastards but at the moment it felt more like forty. And now Jaime was coming again, making me try to grow hard as he filled me once more. Never mind increasing the population of Scotland; if they carried on like this they might well succeed in getting _me_ pregnant!

A worrying thought crossed my mind. Those American scientists.... they couldn't have made two men _that_ potent. Could they?”

Jaime pulled out of me and I experienced a brief moment of emptiness while they nimbly swapped positions before Arthur replaced him and thrust straight in; not as long but that curvature made my eyes water once more as my poor cock twitched. I really hoped that when my time came – and it might be quite soon at this rate! – the two of them would give me a decent funeral.

At least I would die happy!

֍


	3. Chapter 3

**Heaven**

God shook His head at His Wife.

“Odd how those hill walkers who might have come across their little hideaway were deterred by that rockfall, was it not?” He asked dryly.

“Just looking after my poor dears”, She said. “Those two young boys suffered dreadfully in the name of so-called scientific progress.”

“Mr. Blackwater seems to be the one suffering now”, He observed. 

“He is smiling”, She said. “And it is not as if they will actually get him pregnant.”

He nodded and was about to go off when He spotted it.

 _“No_ , dearest!” He said firmly.

She huffed and summoned up another slice of coffee-cake. God sighed but said nothing; at least that stopped Her writing.

֍


End file.
